


Rie, How Do You Say 'Get Your Shit Together' In Japanese?

by wheezemadejaway



Series: Worth It: Japan Trip 2017 [3]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Morning After, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezemadejaway/pseuds/wheezemadejaway
Summary: Filming at R.O.Star is turning into a complete disa-star.





	Rie, How Do You Say 'Get Your Shit Together' In Japanese?

**Author's Note:**

> This story the third part in the "Japan Trip 2017" series. If you have not read it yet, please start with [Two Stops Until Shinjuku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424176), and continue on with [Ippakume (First Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460257).
> 
> A million thank yous to my Friend A., for endless beta support as well as fangirling support.

Filming at R.O.Star is turning into a complete disa- _star_.

“Are they okay?” Rie nudges Adam softly.

With B-Roll already pretty much done, Steven and Adam are sat down on a bench in the middle of the cafe. It’s time for them to do their reaction bit, but they are too busy playing a game of avoid-each-other’s-eye-contact-at-all-costs.

“What? Oh, oh, yeah. Totally normal. They’re just tired.”

Adam’s had to run damage control all morning and it’s really starting to piss him off.

Rie glances over at him nervously, her forehead wrinkling. She’s picked up on the awkwardness, too, though Adam doesn’t think that she knows Steven or Andrew well enough to connect any of the dots quite yet.

Meanwhile, Adam’s feeling like he’s a full-blown tin-hat Conspiracy Theorist standing at a bulletin board mapped out with pins and twine, crazy look on his face, hands raised up in exasperation.

Adam’s got four guesses as to what’s going on right now.

###  **Scenario one:**

Last night Steven came onto Andrew and Andrew turned him down.

###  _Argument:_

Steven spent most of the previous evening flirting unabashedly with Andrew. Supporting evidence comes in the form of smouldering stares, unsolicited body touching, compliments and thinly-veiled sexual innuendo. While he hadn’t outright stopped Steven from paying him special attention, Andrew had kept quiet for the most part and hadn’t shown any obvious signs of reciprocation. Also, Andrew knows that Steven has a girlfriend.

###  _Counter-argument:_

If Adam remembers correctly, Steven is Pentecostal, which means that sex with other dudes is super not acceptable.

###  **Scenario two:**

Last night Andrew came onto Steven and Steven turned him down.

###  _Argument:_

Andrew’s never been shy about his bisexuality. Any reasonable human being would agree that Steven had been making every valiant attempt to get into Andrew’s pants, so it wouldn’t have been unrealistic for Andrew to try for a late-night booty call. However, Steven seems to have a lot of hang ups that would prevent him from saying yes, including but not limited to aforementioned relationship status and religious beliefs.

###  _Counter-argument:_

Only assholes believe that bisexuality equates promiscuity. Again, Andrew knows that Steven has a girlfriend.

###  **Scenario three:**

Nothing happened between Steven and Andrew last night; this is all a figment of Adam’s imagination.

###  _Argument:_

Adam is jet lagged and hungover. He can safely assume that Andrew and Steven are, too. Andrew gets extra moody when he is tired. Steven doesn’t usually drink that much, so maybe this is just normal for Steven after a long night clubbing.

### Counter-argument:

So why are they sitting so far apart from each other that Adam’s having a hard time keeping them both in frame? He keeps having to tell them to scoot in.

###  **Scenario four:**

Steven and Andrew fooled around in their hotel room last night and now neither of them are sure what to do about it.

###  _Argument:_

They’re far away from Los Angeles and the reality of real-life could have escaped them both in a moment of weakness. Alcohol loosens inhibitions, and there’s always been this weird tension between the two of them. It’s something that Adam noticed from even before their first slice of pizza together in season one, episode three. Andrew is bisexual and Adam’s pretty sure that Steven’s hiding in a closet so deep that a real estate agent would market it as a walk-in.

###  _Counter-argument:_

Would either of them really be that irresponsible?

“Guys,” Adam warns them, and motions yet again for them to sit closer together. “We have less than an hour to film this.”

They move in a little bit, but Steven seems to have forgotten what to do with his hands and Andrew is actually openly glaring at Adam.

 _Yes_ , Adam decides, breathing deep out of his nose. _Yes, they would be that irresponsible._

Rie is a bit more patient than he is. She flashes them an encouraging smile and gestures “okay!” with her hand before stepping back, watching critically from the sidelines. Adam has a feeling that she’s normally a lot stricter when she’s in charge of a project and that she isn’t holding the Worth It team up to her usual standards.

If Steven and Andrew didn’t act with more professionalism, she and the Japanese Tasty team may not invite them back. That’s not cool, because Adam really loves Japan.

With a single nod, Adam signals that he’s started to record, and Steven busies himself with counting out the pocket change he’s holding in his hand. This is scripted. When Andrew leans his elbow onto the table, something seems to click and he starts to pull it together. He looks more awake and cheery instantly.

 _Fucking finally_ , Adam thinks.

“So what we’re having is…” Andrew starts, plucking a silver hundred yen coin from Steven’s hand and showing it off to the camera. “That. There it is.”

Steven isn’t quite as good of an actor, but he does put some effort into the pretend incredulous expression on his face.

Andrew taps the coin against his plastic cup of iced coffee. “That and that.” With a click of his tongue, he communicates that they’re the same. One hundred yen for one glass of coffee. Simple as can be.

“How do you say ‘cheers’ in Japanese?” Steven asks Rie.

She gracefully takes a step forward, and Adam zooms in on her briefly. “Kanpai.”

“Kanpai,” Steven mimics.

“Kanpai,” Andrew’s voice is deeper, and he attempts a smile as he and Steven bump drinks. Andrew’s slipping again, but this time Steven rescues them by humming approvingly into his straw and taking an initial sip of coffee.

Okay, things are still weird, but they’re going to pull through. Adam lets out a small sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding in.

Rie smiles at him knowingly, agreeing with a quirk of her eyebrow. Maybe the morning-after jitters are internationally identifiable, after all.


End file.
